Esta Noche De Año Nuevo
by SakLiEsme
Summary: Luka a estado enamorado de Marinette desde que la vio por primera vez a sus 18 años y ella sólo tenia 14, ahora a sus 25 años será capaz de confesarse de aquel sentimiento, porque por fin Marinette es mayor de edad... Todo desde la perspectiva de él. Ella sentirá lo mismo?... Este oneshot es para desearles una ¡Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo!


**Antes que nada y primero que todo quiero aclarar que**

 **ningún personaje me pertenece, eso es obra del incríble**

 **Thomas y su equipo de trabajo, yo solo los utilizo**

 **para darles otro sentido que espero les guste.**

ESTA NOCHE

La noche por fin cayo en esta velada, personas en trajes y vestidos finos, detalles de valor por doquier en el salón, comida y bebida en abundancia y yo aquí sentado mirando sin mirar, con una copa de vino tinto a medio tomar, hasta que te vi, a ti, hermosa joven de vestido rojo y cabellos azabaches, pero eso no solo llamo mi atención, tu belleza, sino tus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos azules, no son como los míos, simplemente tus ojos tenían ese brillo que me atrapó, maldita la hora en que accedí a las demandas de mi madre y hermana al hacer esta fiesta de año nuevo en mi casa, que por mas que es grande eso no me impidió estar al pendiente de tu llegada y como no si desde que te conocí por primera vez no dejo de pensar en ti, maldita diferencia de edad cuando tu apenas tenias 14 años y yo 18 caí rendido ante ti, tu valentía, tu madurez, tu carisma.

Tu belleza y esa apariencia de niña tierna y dulce que con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que así eras tú. Siempre que visitabas a mi hermana o que tenían proyectos de la escuela juntas buscaba el mas estúpido de los pretextos para verte, no salía a ensayar con mi banda, dejaba a mis amigos plantados y siempre tocaba aquella canción que compuse especialmente para ti.

¿Acaso en algún momento de ese tiempo tú sabías que yo estaba ahí?, ¿qué te miraba, qué te esperaba?, que simplemente con ver tu hermosa sonrisa hacías de mi jodida existencia la mas feliz de la tierra…. Yo nunca pensé en acercarme a ti más allá de lo que en verdad deseaba, ¡por Dios solo eras una niña! Y yo un simple adolescente con las hormonas al mil, conforme ibas creciendo tantas noches soñé con tocar tu piel, acariciar tu cabello, besar tus dulces y tentadores labios y que algún día, que algún maldito día me dedicaras a mi una de tus hermosas sonrisas, esas que me hacían desfallecer de amor por ti. ¡Maldición te deseo Marinette! Desde que te conocí no dejo de fantasear una vida a tu lado.

Quiero acercarme a ti, ser yo el que toma tu mano, decir tu nombre, bailar contigo, sentir mis manos posadas en tu cintura y saborear esos labios cerezas que claman a la degustación. Toda tu derrama seducción esta noche. El escote de tu espalda que deja a la vista tu perfecto y delineado cuerpo, ese largo cuello que pide marcas de pasión, bendita la imagen que tengo de ti que hace que pierda la cordura, necesito tocarte, besarte, malditos los ojos de los demás que se deleitan con tu belleza, quiero matarlos, no quiero que alguien mas tenga esa hermosa imagen en su mente, aborrezco al maldito idiota que tiene la fortuna de estar a tu lado, de tocarte, de pasar contigo esta velada, maldito y mil veces maldito porque está ahí de pie tomando tu mano bailando contigo y con esa estúpida sonrisa porque sabe que mas de uno quisiera estar en su lugar, Adrien Agreste ¿qué es de ti?, ¿qué quiere de ti?, Y muero de ¿celos? No lo sé, solo sé que quiero matarlo y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa burlona, quiero ser yo quien tome tus delicadas manos y quiero ser yo a quien le dediques esas hermosas sonrisas.

Estoy frustrado, estoy molesto por no poder exigir tu compañía, estoy enloqueciendo por no saber acercarme a ti. Juleka sabe muy bien de mis sentimientos por ti y le hice prometer que no te diría nada, porque no quería que me tuvieras miedo, que te diera asco, no quería que la poca amistad que iniciamos terminara por estos sentimientos a ti, dudo que haya alguien en todo parís que no sepa que realmente estoy loco de amor por ti, pero eso es lo de menos, aunque al parecer la única que aún no se da cuenta de este amor eres tú y eso me mata.

Me quedo viéndote fijamente como si al hacerlo te pudiera transmitir telepáticamente todos estos deseos que tengo a ti, de recorrer esa delicada y tersa piel, de besar hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo, deleitarme con el sabor de tu boca.

Y entonces ocurre, mi mirada choca con la tuya y en tus labios se forma la mas hermosa y sincera sonrisa de la noche, y es mía, es para mi y me siento condenadamente bien, no me quedo atrás y te dedico la mas satisfactoria sonrisa de mi persona, te miro de manera que te des cuenta que te deseo, que quiero estar a tu lado aunque sea por esta velada, dedícame una pieza de baile esta noche hermosa dama.

¿Pero qué le pasa a ese imbécil?, ¿por qué te toma de la mano?, esa que ya detalle y no lleva un anillo de compromiso, mucho menos de boda… en el pasado Juleka me había comentado que tu estabas enamorada de él, no sé si aún lo estés, ruego a todos los dioses porque no sea así y tu estés libre de algún maldito compromiso que te aparte más de mí, mi pequeña.

Tú retiras tu delicada mano de la posesión de él, te vez un poco incomoda y te alejas de su lado eso abre mis esperanzas de que eres libre y puedo ser yo el maldito afortunado de estar a tu lado, claro si tan solo tomara el valor suficiente y me acercara a ti, maldita la hora en que mi timidez sale a relucir, mientras yo me debato a muerte con mi timidez, ese maldito sujeto es un bastardo afortunado.

No puedo más, no lo soporto, de repente todo me parece mas pequeño, el salón es agobiante, la gente se amontona, me falta el aire, estoy molesto y tengo que salir de aquí.

Salgo lo mas rápido por esas enormes puertas de cristal que dan al jardín, ese jardín que esconde mi lugar favorito, mi estudio de grabación, mi centro de inspiración, mi lugar que da paz, el sitio donde la mayor parte del día me la pasaba componiendo hermosas melodías y letras que delataran mis más profundos sentimientos hacia ti, así es, aquí en este espacio dedique todas y cada una de las composiciones que he hecho y que me han llevado a la fama por ti, desde que te vi por primera vez, por este maldito amor que puede más que mi sentido común.

Un amorque me llevo a conocer otro mundo, uno de paz, tranquilidad y misterio, por eso siempre que me siento frustrado o no se como actuar salgo a ese mismo jardín que me lleva al sitio donde mis pensamientos se derraman y mis dudas y temores se los lleva el viento, ese lugar que ahora me ve huyendo del temor de acercarme a una chica, pero no cualquier chica, eres tú la chica perfecta, entro y aun se escucha la música que ameniza la velada, ahora solo soy yo, mis pensamientos, los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón y esta malditamente sexy visión de ti en ese hermoso vestido el cual quiero arrancar para gozar del tacto de tu piel, necesito calmarme, pero esta maldita necesidad de poseerte me está volviendo loco ,miro al techo donde se ven las estrellas que se ven más claras y brillantes me calman un poco esta ansiedad, es hora de volver, después de todo la velada por motivo de la fiesta de año nuevo. Malditos antifaces.

Vaya manera de recibir el año nuevo, atormentado por no tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado y ahora que lo pienso así, suena tan bien, mujer porque ahora ya eres toda una hermosa mujer. Si fuera más valiente te arrastraría hasta mi habitación y me desharía de ese vestido para poder admirar tu belleza, delinear cada curva de tu cuerpo y mandaría al diablo a todos los que crean que esto que pienso es indecente por mi que se vayan al demonio, yo necesito sentirte, escuchar tu respiración y hacerte mía.

Pero volveré allá adentro tragándome esto que siento, daré por ti la mejor de mis sonrisas y cuando pueda abrazarte lo haré con un inmenso amor que guardare toda la vida en mí.

Giro para salir de mi espacio y no creo lo que estoy viendo, ¿esto es una broma? Si así es maldito sea el ente que me la está jugando, estas ahí parada enfrente de mi, tu pecho sube y baja, escucho tu respiración agitada, hermosa imagen de tus mejillas más coloreadas de lo normal, algunos de tus cabellos se pegan a tu frente, tus ojos ¡Dios! Que bellos ojos aun con el poco reflejo de la luz de la luna lucen hermosos y atrayentes por como brillan, tu boca se abre y cierra y yo solo puedo pensar en atacarlos y probarlos exquisita tentación, toda tú me pones así, eres la culpable de esta situación y hora a menos de un metro de mi, ajenos a lo que sucede en el salón estamos los dos, devorándonos con la mirada, escucho mi corazón y estoy seguro que tu puedes escucharlo también, acaba con mi locura y deja tomarte con pasión porque eso es lo que refleja tu mirada.

Nos acercamos y nuestros alientos chocan, en ¿qué momento quedamos en esta posición?, poso una mano en tu hermosa cintura, bendito escote que deja sentir tu piel de terciopelo, poco apoco nos dejamos llevar por los impulsos, te beso, me besas mi otra mano sostiene tu nuca y el beso se profundiza, solo somos nosotros dos.

Al separarnos no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, rápidamente me volteo no frené mis instintos y aunque no escuche queja de tu parte no puedo permitirme hacer esto.

 _ **-Yo… Marinette…yo lo siento no debí-**_

 _ **-Shhh-**_

Siento como tus manos me rodean y apoyas tu frente en mi espalda, ese aroma que desprendes impregna mis sentidos, me estas abrazando y yo solo me giro para quedar frente a ti, pego mi frente a la tuya, que visión tan mas adorable estas sonrojada, tus ojos brillan y tu sonrisa es demasiado tentadora para mí.

 _ **-Dime que esto no es un sueño, porque si lo es no me despierten nunca-**_ logro decir por fin aspirando aún más tu dulce aroma mientras te regreso el abrazo.

Tomas mi rostro entre tus delicadas manos y sonríes aún más _**\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Soy yo, siénteme y no me sueltes, porque he estado buscando algún momento para acercarme a ti y decirte que estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez-**_

Me sorprendo abro mis ojos lo mas que puedo, pero es que esto es simplemente inesperado, ella enamorada de mí, desde hace más de 5 años, esas palabras son la jodida gloria. Suelto una risa y ella me mira interrogante.

 _ **-Marinette, no sabes lo jodidamente feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras de ti-**_ la abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en la suya, ella se acomoda en mi pecho e intensificamos el abrazo. _ **-Y no solo eso pequeña, con franqueza te puedo decir que desde que te vi me enamore de ti, ahora te puedo decir que todo este tiempo mi enamoramiento creció y el sentimiento es más fuerte, Marinette mírame-** _ella levanta su rostro y me ve fijamente a los ojos, _**-Te amo-**_

Sin despegar la vista de sus hermosos ojos que me hipnotizan, comienzan a brillar de la manera más hermosa que pude verlos con anterioridad, me sonríe, se levanta de puntillas porque ni con esos tacones me alcanza y entonces toma la iniciativa y me besa.

Puedo decir que fue el beso más exquisito que he degustado, comenzamos un baile entre besos y caricias, nuestras lenguas inician una danza donde ambas se amoldan como si estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse.

 ** _-Te amo Luka-_**

Y entonces yo soy el que toma la iniciativa, pero esta vez el beso es más profundo, más lleno de deseo, cargado de pasión, de necesidad de tastar con mis labios los de ella y mas espacios de su cuerpo, comienzo a descender a su cuello y ella abre el espacio para poder degustarlo a placer, mis manos viajan por su espalda sintiendo su cálida piel llegando al inicio de sus bien torneados glúteos, esperando algún movimiento que me permita bajar aún más mis manos o en su defecto detenerme las dejo posadas en donde termina su escote, ella me toma por el cuello y se apega mas a mi cuerpo, estoy segura que sintió lo que sus besos hacen en mi anatomía porque comenzó a restregarse de manera tan sensual en mis caderas, así que por mi parte me permito bajar mis manos a sus glúteos y tocarlos con total libertad.

Seguimos con los besos y caricias por todas partes, y en poco tiempo los dos estamos completamente desnudos entregándonos a la pasión, al deseo y al amor que ambos sentimos.

De fondo solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones y gemidos de placer que son testigos de la mejor noche de mi vida, sin olvidar esa canción que se alcanza a escuchar Perfect, esa que compuse especialmente para ella.

 _ **-Feliz año nuevo Luka-** _dice completamente sonrojada, hermosa visión que guardare en mi memoria y que recreare las veces que sean necesarias, porque se que nunca saciare mi sed de ella ahora que por fin la pude probar.

 ** _-Feliz año nuevo, mi pequeña-_**

Y volvemos a besarnos para repetir lo que con anterioridad hicimos. Hacer el amor con ella es mejor de lo que siempre soñé.

Esta noche será siempre mi favorita porque pude probar tus labios, sentir tu piel, probar cada rincón de tu cuerpo y comenzar un año más, si me lo preguntan el inicio de un increíble año y eso que apenas pasaban unos minutos.

 **Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom en esta plataforma,**

 **así que espero que les haya gustado este oneshot dedicado al shipp Lukanette.**

 **También publicaré un team Adrinette, así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

 **Espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció n.n**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
